Kakuzu Steals the Coffee Maker!
by Sono Akatsuki
Summary: Really badly written Akatsuki story xD With Deidara's POV. Warning! Swearing because of Hidan


This was a really stupid story I did at like... 4:30 AM XD It's badly written D: I'll try to write something better this weekend.

Deidara's eyes slowly opened. He yawned as he pushed himself out of bed. He was wearing his pajamas which has little clay birds designed on the shirt he was wearing.

He made his way to the door and slowly walked out slightly hunched over. Wipeing his eyes to try and make himself wake up more he headed to the kitchen. Kisame was already awake, eating some cereal as Deidara entered the Akatsuki's kitchen.

"Good morning Deidara" The sharkman said, grinning with bits of cheerios stuck in his teeth.

"Morning, un" Deidara said lazily as he headed towards the kitched table.

"Mmmhm? Wheres the coffee maker, un?" Deidara said annoyed.

"I think Kakuzu took it" Kisame replied, still munching on cheerios.

"Stupid, bastard, why the hell did he take the coffee maker, yeah?" Deidara said, frusterated. He was about to head towards Kakuzu's room to confront him untill the kitchen door burst open.

"Where the fuck is my Jashin necklece?!" Hidan shouted as he searched the kitchen for any clues to where it could be.

"You lost it, un?" Deidara said as he watched the Jashinist franticly search the room for his lost necklace.

"I never take it off, but this morning it was gone! Damn it!" Hidan stormed out of the kitchen, convinced it wasn't in this room either.

Deidara went out the room aswell, heading towards the waterfall-nin's room. Knock, knock. No answer.

"Kakuzu, I know you're in there! Where the hell is the coffee maker, un?!" Deidara yelled as he kept banging the door. He could hear faint music... he didn't know what kind through.

"Go away, I sold it to fund the organization" Kakuzu growled back.

"What the hell, why did you have to sell it, yeah?" Deidara yelled angerly as he walked away from the door, swearing in frustation. Kakuzu smirked. He had piles of money sorrounded him. "I should of done this earlier" He thought..

Deidara sat down on the couch in the living room. He flicked through channels on the television untill he found something that intrested him. It was videos about bombs, and people blowing up stuff and the such.

"SEMPAI~!" A whiney voice called as a flash of black entered the room.

"What is it Tobi, un?" Deidara said, placing his head on his hand.

"Well, sempai..." Tobi replied softly. Deidara looked up. He didn't have his orange mask on. Instead he had a paper bag with a hole where the eyehole on his mask was.

"When I woke up this morning, my mask was missing! Did you take it sempai?" Tobi asked, tilting his head to the right slightly.

"No, un why the hell would I take it? Go away, i'm busy yeah." Deidara replied. The... paperbag partner of his skipped out the room, going to look for his lost mask.

Half an hour later, the show was over. Deidara got up, looking for something to do next. Suddenly a flash of blue ran down the hall and skidded to a stop.

"Deidara, have you seen my Samehada?" Kisame asked. He was sweating alot it seemed.

"No, un." Deidara replied blankly. Kisame ran off again, looking for his Samehada. Wait--- first the coffee maker was gone, then Hidan's stupid Jashin necklace, Tobi's mask and now Samehada? This has Kakuzu written all over it.

Deidara stormed off, preparing to blow up the money freak for selling the coffee maker and everything probolly just to make a quick buck. Deidara stopped in front of his door and brought up his hand. The hand's mouth opened and pushed some clay out. Deidara closed his hand, then opened it. A small clay bird tweeted in delight as it sat in his hand. Deidara stepped back and threw it at the door. "KATSU!"

The smoke cleared. What Deidara saw... scared him. Kakuzu was in his room. He had a pile of coins shaped in the form of a chair, with money bags seated on top of it. Piles of dollar bills lined the floor. Kakuzu, appeared to be wearing a dress made of money. He even had high heels on. He was holding onto a giant dollar bill... and it had a suit on! There were dancing to some stupid love song that was playing from his sterio.

Deidara blinked. He knew Kakuzu was weird, but what the hell was this?! Kakuzu slowly turned around to see what that bang was. His eyes opened wide as he saw Deidara watching him.

"D-deidara, this isn't what you think!" He yelled to the Iwa-nin. Deidara had the perfect idea what to do. He brushed his bangs to the side. He was wearing his scope. He quickly took a picture of Kakuzu with it. Kakuzu sweated.

"Deidara.... did you just take a picture?!" Kakuzu asked nervously.

"Yeah, un" Deidara said with a twisted smile. Kakuzu was sweating even more now.

"Deidara... please don't show the others! I'll do anything!" Kakuzu shouted, embarresed. He then realised the mistake of saying 'anything'.

"Anything, un?" Deidara replied, smirking.

-------------------------------------

Deidara yawned as he entered the kitchen. He walked over to where the new coffee maker stood and flicked it on.

Hidan and Kisame sat at the table eating breakfast. Kisame had his Samehada beside him and Hidan had his Jashin necklece.

"WYAHH~! SEMPAI!" Tobi shouted as he glomped Deidara.

"Tobi get the hell off me, un!" Deidara said, glaring at the stupid orange mask his partner had on. Tobi sulked off as he went to go grab his sugar filled cereal.

Deidara grabbed his coffee and went to go sit in the living room. There was a new giant screen television in there. In the corner sat Kakuzu. Waves of sadness coming off of him. He sat in his emo corner crying over the lost of his dear money.


End file.
